Filling In The Empty Spaces
by redxcliches
Summary: JohnnyOC story. Olivia isn't in touch with the greasersoc society she doesn't care about. But when she becomes clued in, things begin to change. T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Filling In The Empty Spaces**

Disclaimer: Pretty much obvious. I don't own any of these characters, except for those you don't recognize!

* * *

**Chapter One**

You could say it all started when I was trying to pick up my disastrous room on an late fall day. The leaves had already fallen off the trees, and I had awoken to a draft sneaking it's way through my room and a silvery frost coating my windows. The weather kept on saying that today and tomorrow and the next day, or maybe the day after that, that the meteorologists would finally get it right and there would be snow on the ground by nightfall.

As I looked out my window onto the street, I was proven wrong.

Shedding off my blanket, I walked over to my closet and pulled on a heavy and warm sweatshirt. And then shoving my window open all the way, a cool breeze flowed through, cleaning the stale and musty air.

I first went to the dead flowers in my glass jar. The water had gone bad and the petals wilted to an unrecognizable form. Dumping it out the window, I forgot the most important rule.

Look out so you don't hit anyone.

"Hey! What the hell?" I heard someone yell below.

"Oh shit…" I mumbled under my breath.

Poking my head out the window, I spotted a dark haired boy of about 16 pulling out the mushy stems and petals from his hair.

"Sorry!" I shouted down. Bringing my head back in, I quickly leaped down the stairs and opened the front door.

"I am _so sorry._" I said again. I couldn't believe I was so stupid. "Let me get a towel for you." I quickly went to the bathroom and brought it out to him.

"You know." He began in a very quiet voice, "You should really make sure no one's below before tossing things out a window."

"I know." I said, "But I didn't think anybody would be up at 7am on a Saturday."

He laughed.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good reason, despite the fact that I'm all wet." he said, drying his hair with the towel.

Smiling, I said "Well, I'm Olivia."

"Johnny." he said, grinning. Boy, he was cute.

"You want to come in?" I asked him. Maybe he would say yes.

"Actually I have to go, but thanks for the offer." he said.

Oh well, you can't win 'em all.

"I'll see you around." he said, handing me back the towel, "Thanks."

"Bye." I said, closing the door behind me and locking the door out of bad habit.

I guess I'm a sucker for a dark haired lad…

* * *

Short first chapter, I know! But please review and tell me what you think so far! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Thanks to my first four reviewers Elven Dragon Rider, UrNotSethCohen, volleyballlover, and babygurl33! Here's the next chapter for you all!

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters you recognize, yeah.

* * *

I slammed my locker closed the early Tuesday morning. Here I was, slaving away at school again, not knowing anyone at all and avoiding the gazes of others. I wasn't new or anything, but they all read in the newspaper about my father and brother's deaths in the newspaper. From what I was told, it was quick and painless the way they passed. But I kept thinking to myself that they must've felt the bullets.

The wrong place at the wrong time.

Turning, I began walking down the hallway, keeping my head high and looking straight ahead as always.

_Rule number one, never look weak._

Not getting very far, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Johnny smiling at me kindly. He was a very good looking guy with his dark eyes. I love his eyes, them being so warm and mysterious. They're the complete opposite of mine, piercing gray.

"Hey." I said to him, smiling.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked. His voice was even gorgeous.

No.

_Rule number two, never on any circumstances start crushes with new people. You'll just get screwed over again._

"Pretty good." I replied. "And you?"

"Well, I'm not wet, am I?"

I laughed, "I'm so sorry about that! I didn't know that anyone would be below my window so early. Normally people are at home sleeping."

He looked down quickly before bringing his gaze back up to me again. "Yeah, well, um, I like the early morning."

_He is very interesting, in a obscure manner._

"This is my class." I said, pointing to the doorway as we got further down the hall.

"Ok, bye." he said quickly.

"Bye."

"Wait!" he yelled as I began to walk through the door. "Doyouwanttocomeovertotheguyshouseafterschool?" he asked quickly.

"What?" I asked. People should really not mumble. It doesn't get you anything or anywhere.

"Um, do you want to come over after school? To the Curtis' house actually, not mine." he said.

"Sure." I said. He looked relieved once I answered. "Where should we meet?"

"By the steps is good."

"Okay. See you then."

I smiled. This should be nice.

* * *

After school, I walked out to the front steps to wait for Johnny. Weird, me being invited to hang out. Didn't he read about everything my family was involved in? That's why people started to avoid me in the first place, when I needed them most. My best friend basically ignored me now, not caring about what happened. Well, she was a Soc. I wasn't really anything. More middle classer. But why care? We're all people. We feel pain and love and happiness. We live and die. I just didn't understand why people didn't get over their shame for the whole subject.

Here I was, rambling inside my mind.

Looking around, I spotted him coming from the field. He waved, and I ran up to join him.

"So, how do we get to this Curtis house?" I asked, putting my hands on the straps of my backpack. Feeling around, I grabbed a hairtie and pulled my long brown hair out of my face.

"It's just a few blocks down or so. Not to far." he said.

It was strange, walking with Johnny. He didn't talk much, save for a comment on how the weather was nice and such. Small talk.

As we rounded a corner, I heard in the distance a car rumbling closer and closer. As it came towards us, I looked back to see a shiny, dark blue Mustang. Ohh. A stang. The only problem was that this nice car was being driven by a herd of assholes.

Johnny looked back too and said,"They can't do anything, the park's neutral." We were at the park, but not really in it. I decided not to point this out.

"Just keep walking, they should leave." he said to me. I saw him touch the scar that ran along the side of his face. I heard the story about him, being jumped so bad he was scarred for life. But he also sported mysterious cuts and bruises on his hands that couldn't be hidden by his jean jacket.

The car didn't seem to leave, they kept following us, until one shouted out something.

"Hey whore, how much did he pay you to sleep with him? You do know he's grease, right!" a girl yelled. I heard laughter from the car and as it sped away, I saw my 'best friend' sitting in the car with them, laughing her head off.

Johnny looked shocked.

"They shouldn't be talking." he said angrily. "Those bastards, calling you that."

He turned to me. "You're never gonna be as low as them."

"I know." I said. "It's just that a friend of mine was in that car."

"Some friend." he said sarcasticly.

"Yeah, she abandoned me after she heard about what happened to my family. But I could care less about her now."

We continued to walk in silence until we got to the front of a worn, but not terribly shabby, house.

"This is it." he said, and opened the door.

* * *

I hope it wasn't too bad! I'm still trying to catch onto my storyline. But I'll soon get on a roll. And if you have any suggestions, please tell! It would be great to get other people involved in this. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Thank you for reviewing a little bit. Wish I got more, but there are still people reading, so I keep, umm, typing. So I hope you enjoy this one also.

* * *

Wow. No real restraint in this house, was there? There were a few guys sitting around the tv, one arguing about Mickey Mouse for some strange reason, and I could hear loud talking coming from the kitchen. And it also didn't help with the music playing in the background. It was very distracting. How could anybody live in this house? It was pure insanity no doubt.

"Hey, check out the new girl." said the boy who complained about the TV. I noticed him from a couple of studyhalls I had last and this year, besides the fact that he didn't show up to half of them. All of the other guys looked up, making me feel on the spot. Now all I needed was someone to tell me, "Okay, Miss Warren, tell us a little bit about yourself." Hell no.

"Guys, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Dallas. And Soda and Darry are in the kitchen." said Johnny to everybody.

A handsome looking boy poked his head out of the kitchen saying "Greetings!", making me chuckle to myself.

I sat down on the couch between Johnny and Ponyboy, who's head was immersed in a book. Good thing there was a smart one in the bunch.

"I think Olivia here needs to learn the aspects about the Curtis' and chocolate cake." said the boy Two-Bit.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but that must have been the most disorganized house I've ever been to in my life." I said, putting my arms across my chest. It was pretty cold walking home at night. The winter season was coming up pretty fast, but I kept pushing my coat further and further back in my closet. No way no how did I want to welcome winter. Johnny looked cold to, with only his jean jacket on. Atleast we'd be cold together.

"It's nice. Better than my house." said Johnny. "Don't get yelled at."

I looked over at him. He looked pretty sad when he mentioned his house, like it was full of pain. it must've been by the way he always held his head down. And that switchblade always stuck out of his pocket so menacingly, like he was ready to attack anyone.

"Heh. Know what you mean." I said. Crap, that sounded unsincere. "Sorry, I mean. Well, I never see my dad in the first place. Hardly ever home actually, so I have to be on my own a lot."

"Why?" he asked me. Sure, I guess anyone would be curious.

Hesitating, I finally said, "He's in jail. For murder."

Johnny looked a little shocked.

"Was he the one who?..."

"Yeah. He was."

We walked further along the streets in silence before Johnny said something.

"My dad, he hurts me." he said. "So I hardly ever go home in the first place."

I could hear the whistling of the chilly breeze in my ear. I moved closer to him so we could stay warmer.

"Look at us," he said, silently laughing, "both shitty famalies. Can't trust them, practially don't even know them anymore."

I laughed a little too. "We should start a club."

We were practically walking shoulder to shoulder now it was so cold. It felt nice actually. I was slightly glad it was a chilly night, or I wouldn't be able to experience this moment with him tonight. Like a stepping stone in our understanding.

"If you need somewhere to stay tonight," I began. "you can always crash at my house. I'm pretty sure my dad won't care."

"Thanks." he said.

We walked all the way to my house, passing by the park again. The swings were swinging in the breeze and the leaves whipping up on the ground, hitting our ankles.

Then I saw it.

Snow.

It came down slowly, like it feared touching the ground or else it would melt. Or stick. The streetlights catched the individual flakes slowly, playing in the light they gave off and creating dancing shadows on the ground.

Getting to the front door, I shuffeled for the key in my pocket before pulling it out with a peice of lint. Unlocking the door, I said, "Home sweet home."

* * *

"You can have the pullout couch if you want. It's really comfy actually." I said, grabbing a blanket, pillow, and sheets from the hall closet. Looking out the window, the snow was falling much thicker and harder now.

"Thanks for all of this." Johnny said. "Really appreciate it."

Putting all the beddings (i seriously don't know what to call it)on the armchair, I started to lift off the cushions off the couch with the help of him. Pulling out the matress was much easier then with his help. I lied back on the matress.

Fake snoring, I said, "See, told you it was nice. I think I'm going to fall asleep here." I rolled over "You can take the floor."

Johnny laughed, sittling on the bed and beginning to push me off.

"Nope, sorry. Not working."

"How about this then?" he said, before whacking me in the head with the pillow.

"Ahh, no!" I yelled, still laughing. "Don't kill me! I'm to young to die!"

"Too bad!" he said, laughing. What happened to the quiet and shy Johnny now? Eh, left him at the door.

Getting up, I shouted "Ok, ok! Truce!"

Johnny's Thoughts

I liked the way she made me laugh, even though I've only known her for a few days, she was like my best friend. But pretty

Olivia's Thoughts.

I liked the way he made me laugh, even though I've only known him for a few days, he was like my best friend. But hot.

(Same, huh? Must be telepathic or ESP or something crazay like that.)

* * *

"Hey, guess what? No school." I said, shaking Johnny from his sleep. Ok, it was mean, but people have to learn to get up early. I mean, snow day?

"Umph, go away. I'm dead." he said, pushing me away.

"Ughh. Get up." I said, getting on the pull out bed, making it bounce and shake like crazy. Hey, it wasn't like one of those fancy matresses.

Turning back towards me, Johnny grabbed me by my legs and knocked me down on the bed with him.

"Lets go sledding." I said.

* * *

Yes, Johnny is really out of character in this one, like you've been telling me. So I'll try and get back to the usual way he is. Keep giving me suggestions and comments, like if Olivia is getting too Mary Sue and if it's too fluffy or something. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hey, I'm back with a new chapter to the story you all seem to enjoy. So this is to all you reviewers! You motivated me to continue with it.

* * *

"Sledding?" Johnny asked as I got off the bed and went to look out the window again. I love the snow. It's so clean and new and pretty. I'm not a big fan of the cold part, but just the feeling of tiny flakes landing on your cheeks and making them tingle makes me so happy inside.

_The window fogs from my breath  
My face pressed up close, up close against  
Catching the snowfall under a beam of streetlight  
And praying for accumulation all through the night _

These confrontations puncture the skin  
Reveal evidence that you are easily broken  
You're so easily broken  
Exposed and relentlessly bleeding from the cracks  
At that age when everything is seemingly life or death

Please let the snow swallow the streets whole  
Keep the bus from coming  
Let us stay at home  
So we can avoid the daily drudgery  
The cruelty fueled from laughter that will echo in our sleep

Seasons, weakening the hold  
The blades dulled from the front that hints the snow  
Warming engine slowly turns  
Stuttering awoken from the sounds of shovels scraping concrete  
At that age when everything is seemingly life or death

Adrenaline fuels my  
Fist grinds my teeth through sleep

* * *

Finally dragging Johnny outside, I headed to the park with my red toboggan. Yeah, I call it a toboggan, not a sled. Before leaving, I had to give Johnny one of my coats that I aquired over the years. Thankfully they were all black and not a pink or purple shade. Then I would've never gotten him out of the house.

"Have you ever been sledding before?" I asked him as we wandered between the flakes. The crunching of the snow underfoot was the only sound to be heard in the late morning.

"Umm..." He said

"What?"

"Actually, I haven't been sledding in ages. I think the last time was when I was about five." He said, in a weird, slightly ashamed way.

"Oh, that doesn't matter." I said. "If you crash, that's a good thing in my book. The more screw ups the better."

* * *

We landed at the bottom with Johnny a few yards up and me to the right a bit. So let me change my mind. _It's not that great to crash in the first place. _I basically had the wind knocked out of me.

I just looked up to the sky, the snowflakes always missing my eyes but making my nose and cheeks sting with the cold. The sky was completely gray and just the sereneness of the whole moment amazed me. Could it actually be so quite in this world, with now worries and thoughts passing in and out of one's mind?

Crunch, crunch crunch.

"Hey," Johnny practically whispered as he sat down by my feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I said, sitting up to face him. "Just enjoying the moment with no commitments."

"You think too much." he said to me, smiling. I loved it when he smiled at me. It's like I had to work so hard for each one.

"Maybe I just like to think." I said with a smirk on my face. Yeah, me, the terrible joker. Always trying to get something started. Wait, am I flirting?

"That's why I like you so much. You always come up with something in that extremely small brain of yours."

I grabbed a handful of snow and threw it in his face giggling. "Oh, you think your so cool greaser guy."

"Yes, I am." he said, taking a handful and throwing it in my face. Cocky cocky guy.

I wiped the snow out of my face quickly. I hated when my face got red, but I couldn't help it. It was cold.

"Now my face is all red!" I said, getting up off the ground, my jeans wet from the snow.

"You look cute with a red face." he said, putting out a hand so I could help him up(A/N. I always have to have my friends help me up when I'm sitting on the floor in gym, haha.)

"Thanks." I said, actually blushing this time.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Turing towards the sound, I saw the gang run down the hill.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter. It's basically just to move things along, and I've had a really bad writing block for the longest time, haha. So, as always, review and rant about how good or bad this story is.

Oh yes, and the song is "Snow Day" by The Honorary Title, which I suggest all of you to listen to! Yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Again, I don't own any of the characters from The Outsiders, only the ones you do not recognize.

* * *

_Two months later_

The house was as quiet as ever the last few months, with people not coming and going anymore. Well, except for Johnny. It became natural for him to spend the night on the fold out couch on a regular basis. But I hadn't seen my father in forever and a day. I actually believed that he forgot about me and moved somewhere else to start a new life.

That was until he came back.

Who knew that he would come back? I was just lying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, when I heard the door slam open. At first I thought it was a burgular, but I was proven wrong.

"Olivia! Where are you!" he bellowed in his loud voice. I didn't want to get up from the bed, but I knew he would come up for me anyway. "Olivia! Get down here! OLIVIA!"

Slowly getting up from my bed, I opened my door and slowly walked down the stairs, feeling a chill run through my spine. I closed my eyes as I felt my foot hit the bottom step.

"Where have you been?" he asked, towering over me. I almost forgot how tall and menacing he looked, but in a way we both looked the same. Before it all happened, people used to tell me I looked just like him. But now his face was hard and cold with no emotions except for fury and hate.

"I've been here dad." I said, pretty softly. One smart remark and I would get a slap to the face.

"You never came down to visit me, you're supposed to be my daughter."

"I'm sorry. I've been really busy with school." His eyes narrowed at this statement, and all I could think was _oh shit._

"Oh, I see. Your father isn't that important anymore." he said. "Who was the one who fed you, put clothes on your back, gave you shelter?"

"You were." I whispered.

He gave me another hard look before speaking again.

"Get me a shot." he said, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the couch.

"Dad, no. Don't." I said, actually looking up. I cringed as he slapped me hard on my arm. The pain always got me to do it.

"I said get it for me!"

I practically ran to the kitchen in fear. Opening up the cabinet, I grabbed the closest bottle of brandy and poured him a glass. A tall one. Searching in the drawers, I grabbed his cigarettes and lighter before heading back to the living room, where he already made himself comfortable on the big armchair he claimed as his own.

"Now, leave until I call you." he said, taking the glass and pack and setting it on the table after taking a long drink.

I didn't even think about putting my shoes on, but at that moment I snuck out of the front door and began to run down the street.

* * *

Where I was heading, I had no clue. I only realized where I was going until I reached the empty lot where Johnny always was. It was dark now, but I was hoping to find him somewhere in the tall grass or maybe over by the wall.

I felt a shot of pain through my foot as I stepped on broken glass. At that point, all I could do was fall down on the cold ground and cry. Tears streaming down my face, I gripped my bare foot. How stupid could I be not to get shoes atleast. I mean, they were right there by the door. And why did my dad have to show up for a visit? Hello, he murdered people for Gods sake! Why the fuck would they release him?

"Johnny! Johnny!" I began to cry out helplessly. I was at my breaking point, I just couldn't take it anymore. "Johnny! Dally! Soda, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, anyone!" I continued, not getting any response. I was alone, and that was what I would be forever. No place to call my home or have my own.

It was so quiet, save for my stupid sobbing, until someone called out into the night.

"Olivia! Where are you!" I heard the voice of Johnny call.

"I'm here!" I yelled back, seeing him come closer. "Here!"

Johnny ran up to me, getting onto the ground.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him.

"My dad's back Johnny. I don't know where to go." I blubbered. It seemed simple compared to the problems he had at home every day.

"Come with me. To the Curtis'. They'll give you a place to stay." he said, unwrapping his arms around me and looking into my eyes. "Here, let me help you up."

Johnny began to help me up and then noticed my foot was bleeding.

"Did you step on glass?" he asked, bending down to look at my foot.

"Yeah, here." I said, pulling on the bottom of my shirt until a rip formed and tearing it into a strip. I handed it to him. "Can you help me wrap it?" I asked. (A/N : Yes, I know it's weird. Just bear with me, okay?)

Wrapping my foot, he wrapped his arm around my waist as I put my arm on his shoulder. We began to walk out of the park, my head turned down to look out for more glass. Eventually getting to the Curtis' house, he banged on the door, it being opened by an unsuspected person. Well, scratch that. He was always there.

"What the hell happened to you two?" asked Two-Bit, opening the door to let us in.

* * *

"Okay, I'm done." said Darry, pulling out the last bit of glass from my foot. Goddammit, did it hurt!

"Oh, thank God" I said as he began to wrap my foot up with some gauze. Who knew he kept gauze?

"You best have it checked out though." he said, tying it up a final time. Getting up from the couch, he headed up the stairs and Johnny took his place at the couch, sitting close. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I hate doctors." I said, smiling. "They always find a way to hurt you more."

"Do you want to get infected?" he asked?

"Yesss"

It was quiet for a little bit. Oddly quiet. I hated akward silences, so I lifted my head and kissed Johnny Cade on his cheek.

"Thanks."

* * *

Aughhh! I have huge writers block! Does anybody have any suggestions? Because this story seems to be getting extremely crappy, or is it just me? Anyway, make sure to review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Look how fast I'm updating! This is for you Maddie so enjoy!

* * *

"Darry no. I don't want to go to the doctor." I whined, still lying on the couch I slept on last night. Johnny dissapeared when I fell asleep and wasn't there when I woke up. I could only think he went to the lot.

"Olivia, you're going to the doctor, so stop complaining." he said, yanking the covers off my body. He motioned for Soda and they both dragged me off the couch and onto my feet. Well, foot actually, I couldn't stand on my cut one.

Soda gave me one of his sweatshirts and a pair of socks to put on my one foot. I must've looked like a hobo with this oversized sweatshirt and no shoes.

It took only a few minutes to drive me to the hospital where Darry dropped Soda and I off to go to the Emergency Room.

"Emergency Room?" I complained when I saw the sign. "This isn't an emergency! It's just my foot!"

"Olivia, stop complaining." Soda said in a stern voice I had never heard from him before. This of course made me shut up instantly.

* * *

"Well, that's all." said the doctor as he wrapped my foot up again. I had to get stiches, which hurt like hell without anything to numb it. And it also didn't help for it to be washed out with Iodine. When I used to play softball and we would get a cut from sliding, we would alway be cleaned up with iodine.

"Now, you should stay off it for a few weeks to let the cut heal up. And make sure to change the bandage everyday and clean it out." he said while handing me a roll of gauze.

_Woah, cool! _I thought as he got out a pair of crutches. This would be awsome. I could skip gym and walk around school on crutches? Now I was thinking it was a good idea to go to the doctor's.

But I still hated doctors, don't get me fooled...

* * *

"Hey, where's Johnny?" I asked Ponyboy the next day. We were sitting on the couch and watching, what else, Mickey Mouse. I had really gotten tired of that cartoon, with all the reruns I had seen and Two-Bit always shouting out what was going to happen next. I really didn't have a choice in the first place, seeing that it wasn't my house, but I did a fair share of hiding the remote, much to Ponyboy's and Two-Bit's dismay.

"He's probably out at the lot again." said Pony, flipping the channels. "He wanted to be alone, so I let him."

Do boys ever know when people say they want to be alone, that they need you the most?

Putting on my jacket and grabbing my crutches I headed out the door and went over to the lot to find Johnny. It wasn't that hard to find him in the end, seeing that it was light out. Making sure my crutches didn't sink in the dirt, I brought myself over to where he was sitting on the old couch and flopped down next to him.

"Hey." I said, putting my crutches on the ground.

"Hey Olivia." he replied, putting out his cigarette in the dirt. He never smoked around me anymore, seeing that I hated it and I always told him he was going to die.

"I think I'm going to sit out here and wait for the stars to come out." I said, moving closer to him. He was a nice cuddle buddy. (A/N:Very fluffy, I know.)

It was silent for awhile, only hearing the wind hit the metal roofs of close residing houses and the distant police siren fading in and out.

"Olivia?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

I don't really remember who leaned in first, all I knew was that we were kissing, with his arm wrapped around me to block out the cold breeze.

_Finally..._

* * *

Woot Woot! Short chapter, I know, but I just wanted to get it up. Review and give me any suggestions if you have any! **Thanks to Rugrats101 for that great one!** I'll make sure to get that in!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Thanks to all my great reviewers! I would thank all of you hear, but it would take up too much space!

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

It was about a week after we first kissed that the gang started to finally notice the relationship between us. I dunno, maybe it was how we always walked close to eachother on the sidewalk, how we would lie next to eachother on the couch, or all the trips I took to the lot. After finally seeing us hold hands, Dally was the first to speak out.

I was sitting in the Curtis' kitchen contemplating what I would cook tonight in exchange for a night when he came in and sat on the table, right next to where I was sitting in the chair. Looking down on me, I raised my eyebrows at his cold blue eyes, shivering on the inside by how...menacing he looked.

"So, I heard that you and Johnny are getting a little friendly. Seen it actually." he said.

"And?" I asked, seeing where this conversation was going. Johnny is what you can call the pet of the gang. Nobody ever wants to hurt him and they're always extra nice to him, like he had special needs.

"If you hurt him in any way." he said, putting his face right up to mine, "You won't be a very happy girl."

I pretty much sunk down in my chair at that point.

I'd hate to hear what he would say if Johnny was a girl and I was a guy.

Actually, I probably wouldn't hear anything. I would just get beat up.

* * *

School. School was my savior, my safe haven, where nothing bad could happen. I also liked learning new things. Yes, I like to learn. Got a problem with that?

Global Issues a.k.a. History had to be one of my favorite classes. All the current events were bunched up into one hour long class where we could actually relax. Unlike other classes, we were allowed to state our opinions on things and what we thought about what was happening. Yes, I could do that in English, but getting shot down everytime for "not being correct" turned me away from my dream of being a writer.

I mean, wouldn't it be cooler to be a member of the UN? I could make a change in this world and get people thinking in different terms.

"Olivia, do you have the answer for number 21?" Mr. Potor, my Algebra II teacher asked me.

"Um, 8xy squared plus 21x cubed?" I said, hoping it was right.

"Good. Now, for number 22..."

I let out a sigh of relief. Algebra was a different story. I mean, I liked it and all, more than the impossibility of Geometry, but sometimes I just sucked. Worksheet after worksheet would be handed in and the red marks would just add up. I was able to get a tutor to get me back on track, so thankfully I was maintaning a healthy B.

* * *

It wasn't my idea to go wandering at night. Well, it was, seeing that I needed to get out of the Curtis' house. Too much chaos dominated that house and I couldn't get one moment of silence unless I wanted to stuff toilet tussue in my ears.

Scuffling my feet along the sidewalk, I thought about how stupid it was for me to be walking alone at night where anything could happen. The night was just so clear and actually warm, so I couldn't really stay in.

Sauntering into the park, I lay on one of the carved in benches and looked up towards the sky. It sucked how I could never find the Big Dipper. I mean, everybody else could, but not me. Impossible.

I should've gotten up when I heard the low rumble of a car slow and headlights suddenly turn off. I should've ran away when I heard the yelling in my direction.

"Hey Grease!" a guy, not sure who, yelled at me. Opening my eyes I looked up to see three guys standing over me, menacing grins on their faces.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" the one with the blue jacket said. I kept my mouth closed. If I said something smartass...you can guess the outcome.

"Come on honey." one of the guys said, pulling me up by the back of my head and pulling my hair. "Why don't you say something." He pulled my face close to his. Not knowing what to do, I grabbed his arm and dug my nails in his skin.

"Bitch!" he said, throwing me on the ground. "Don't you know who you're talking to?" he asked as I tried to push myself up off the ground.

"The biggest bastard who is only known for throwing something?" I spat out. Shit.

Kicking me in my stomach, I curled up in pain.

No. They weren't going to get me again.

One of them, I'm not sure who, put his foot on the side of my head, twising it so my cheek grinded into the the gravel. I yelled out, not to anyone in particular. Just so someone _anyone _could hear me.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed, whacking my fist into his shin. Feeling his foot release, I jumped up, kicking the first guy I saw in the groin and sprinting for safety.

I could tell they were following me, so I just pushed myself harder.

"DALLY!" I yelled, coming out of the park, thankfully seeing him walk by. He hated me the most, but I knew somehow he wouldn't hurt me.

"Olivia? What the hell happened to you?" he asked as I ran up to him. The guys chasing me stopped short when they saw Dally. Guessing they probably saw the gun stuck in the side of his jeans, they backed up a little bit.

"So, you think it's okay." Dally began, advancing on them. "To chase someone who didn't do shit through the park? Because it's not okay by me."

"Dally." I said. "Just leave it, I'm fine."

Seeing it as a breakaway, the guys quickly got into their car and drove away.

"Shit, I could've gotten them Olivia." he said. Pulling out a napkin out of his pocket, he pressed it to the side of my face to stop the bleeding.

"It wouldn't have done anything." I said, taking the napkin from him and pressing it to my cheek myself.

Letting out a sigh, Dally looked around.

"What were you thinking anyway, walking around at night?"

"I'm guessing nothing."

"Let's get you home." he said.

It's not a friendship, just an act of kindness. But a start at that.

* * *

Blehh. I'm tired. Sorry I'm so lazy and don't update as often. But I hope you enjoyed anyways. 


End file.
